Spinal pathologies and disorders such as scoliosis and other curvature abnormalities, kyphosis, degenerative disc disease, disc herniation, osteoporosis, spondylolisthesis, stenosis, tumor, and fracture may result from factors including trauma, disease and degenerative conditions caused by injury, aging and congenital abnormalities. Spinal disorders typically result in symptoms including deformity, musculoskeletal pain, neurological pain or impairment, and partial or complete loss of mobility.
Non-surgical treatments, such as medication, rehabilitation and exercise can be effective, however, may fail to relieve the symptoms associated with these disorders and prevent progression. Surgical treatment of these spinal disorders includes deformity correction, fusion, fixation, discectomy, laminectomy and implantable prosthetics. Corrective treatments may employ implants that are manipulated for engagement with vertebrae to position and realign one or more vertebrae. This disclosure describes an improvement over these prior art technologies.